Stuck in The Past
by UchiHaru Yuuki
Summary: "Yang kuharapkan saat itu, waktu tidak akan pernah berjalan lagi ketika kau tidak ada di sisiku."


**Stuck in The Past**

 **By: UchiHaru Yuuki**

Jalan yang sama, udara yang sama, juga matahari yang sama. Ini adalah Seireitei yang sudah gadis bermata amethys itu tinggalkan selama sepuluh tahun. Seireitei yang sama dimana kenangan terpenting dalam hidupnya tinggal. Ah, atau mungkin tidak semuanya sama. Seperti, bangunan pencakar langit yang semakin tinggi, pohon di taman yang dulu masih muda sekarang terlihat kokoh, juga surai orange yang kini sudah memendek—berbeda dengan surai yang sepuluh tahun lalu panjangnya sampai melewati mata.

Rukia, gadis Kuchiki itu memasuki kedai(yang dulu merupakan kedai favoritnya) setelah melihat siluet Ichigo duduk di samping kaca. Ia memamerkan senyum lebarnya, senyum yang sama dengan senyum yang dulu sering ia tujukkan.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

"Yo, Rukia! Lama tidak bertemu," sapa Ichigo,tak lupa dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Maaf, ya, membuatmu menunggu lama. Nii-sama hampir saja melarangku datang ke sini tadi," ucap Rukia dengan wajah jengkel.

Ichigo menanggapinya dengan tertawa, lalu berujar, "Byakuya sepertinya masih sama, ya? Masih suka mengomelimu." Lalu ia tertawa lagi.

Bibir Rukia yang sudah cemberut kini semakin cemberut lagi. "Ya! Padahal kan aku sudah dewasa. Bukan anak ingusan lagi," serunya.

"Mana ada orang dewasa yang membawa tas berbentuk Chappy kemana-mana," celetuk Ichigo dengan tatapan mengejek andalannya. Rukia yang mendengarnya pun memukulkan tasnya tepat di kepala Ichigo. Ichigo sekarang atau dulu tidak berubah rupanya. Sama- sama membuatnya sebal, pikirnya.

"Enak saja! Setidaknya aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri, tahu." Seusai menggerutu ia mengelus tas jinjing berbentuk kelinci berwarna putih kesayangannya. Sedangkan Ichigo mengaduh sambil mengelus kepala malangnya. Rasanya menyesal sekali harus merusak bulu halus Chappy karena Ichigo. Seharusnya ia memukul kepala menyebalkan itu dengan vas bunga saja.

Ichigo yang saat itu mengelus kepala malangnya yang terasa sakit karena menjadi target pukul Rukia pun mengeluarkan suara dengan sarat kejengkelan, "selain tinggi badanmu yang tidak bertambah, tingkahmu masih saja seperti preman." Pukulan kedua melesat dalam dua detik. Dan kali ini benar-benar vas bunga yang sukses mencium kepala Ichigo. Ichigo yang malang. Seharusnya ia belajar dari masa lalu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, mulut tajam Ichigo selalu mempunyai pukulan atau kepalan tangan Rukia sebagai pasangan satu paket. Ya, pada saat itu Ichigo merasa waktu tidak pernah berputar selama sepuluh tahun.

"Kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa aku pulang dengan badan babak-belur, bodoh!" seru Ichigo jengkel.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau tak ingin babak-belur, ya, pergi saja," jawab Rukia sewot. Matanya melotot memperlihatkan mata amethysnya. Pipinya menggembung imut. Ichigo ingin mencubitnya pada saat itu juga.

"Mana bisa begitu! Kan kau yang menyuruhku ke sini. Lalu, enak saja kau mengusirku," gerutu Ichigo. "Apa kau tidak ingat? Kau dulu kan yang selalu merecokiku. Bahkan memaksa menginap di rumah. Masih untung badan kecilmu itu muat di lemari. Kalau tidak, kan, kau akan tidur di lantai."

"Hei, apa maksudmu merecoki? Aku dulu menginap di rumahmu kan karena aku takut di rumah sendiri. Kebetulan saja kau yang jadi tetatanggaku. Dan kupikir, aku tidak terlalu merepotkan saat itu."

"Ya Tuhan, Rukia, kau membuatku mengosongkan baju di lemari. Apalagi kau keranjingan tidur di sana setiap kali kau ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Kau bahkan sampai menggelar futon di sana, ingat? Dan kau bilang dirimu ini tidak merepotkan?" protes Ichigo dongkol. Tak habis pikir dengan Rukia yang tetap saja tidak peka. Dia ini bodoh atau apa?

"Kau kan bisa memindahkan futonnya kalau kau tak ingin aku tidur di sana. Aku bisa, kok, tidur dengan Karin," jawab Rukia ngeles.

"Mana bisa seperti itu." Ichigo terdiam sebentar kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah. Memangnya kau tidak haus, Rukia? Semenjak kau datang, yang kau lakukan hanya mendebatku saja."

Rukia terdiam dan ikut menghela napasnnya juga. Menetralisir kejengkelannya terhadap sahabat oranyenya itu. "Aku haus. Pesankan aku jus jeruk!" sahut Rukia dengan nada memerintah.

Ichigo mendengus dengan sikap semena-mena sahabat lamanya. Tapi, toh, ia tetap memesan satu jus jeruk untuk Rukia dan jus strawberi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ah, Ichigo jadi ingat, dulu juga mereka akan memesan minuman yang sama setiap kali bertandang ke kedai yang sama pula. Sebenarnya, Rukia ini tumbuh tidak, sih? Obsesinya pada kelinci bernama Chappy masih sama, sikap suka memukulnya masih sama, juga sikap semena-menanya juga tidak pernah berubah. Kecuali rambutnya yang bertambah panjang. Atau mungkin, hanya rambut Rukia saja yang bertumbuh, ya. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih sama dengan Rukia SMA. Ichigo harap begitu.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana dengan di Tokyo? Kau jahat sekali tidak pernah mengirimiku surat sekali pun." ucap Ichigo memecah keheningan. Agaknya ia juga penasaran dengan kehidupan Rukia setelah berada di luar jangkauannya. Apa ia baik atau tidak.

"Baik. Tapi, rasanya lebih enak tinggal di Seireitei. Susah sekali mencari orang aneh sepertimu di sana," jawab Rukia sambil tertawa. Mengingat kembali hari di mana ia tidak menangkap eksistensi Ichigo lagi. Rasanya seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya.

"Kau kan selalu dijuluki 'Drama Queen'. Mana mungkin tidak dapat teman?" jawab Ichigo menyindir.

"Tentu saja berbeda. Di sana tidak ada orang dengan rambut sementereng dirimu," Rukia menyahut dengan nada mengejek.

"Jadi kau mau jadi temanku karena rambutku yang mentereng, ya?"

"Tidak, kok, aku mau jadi temanmu karena kepalamu itu enak sekali diinjak," jawab Rukia enteng.

"Ah, benar juga. Pertama kali kita bertemu kan kau memang menginjak kepalaku," celetuk Ichigo sambil memutar kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis beriris amethys yang sekarang merangkap menjadi sahabatnya. Berawal dari Rukia yang terjun dari dinding sekolah dan mendarat tepat di kepalanya(menginjak kepala secara harfiah), lalu menemukan gadis mungil itu sebagai murid pindahan di kelasnya, belum lagi fakta bahwa Rukia adalah tetangga-baru-seminggunya. Ichigo merasa eksistensi Rukia terlalu dekat dengannya. Dan ia pikir itu adalah karma yang Tuhan berikan karena ia tidak berbakti kepada ayah anehnya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mulai terbiasa. Terbiasa dengan tinjuan Rukia, terbiasa dengan sikap semena-mena Rukia, juga terbiasa dengan perhatian yang Rukia tunjukkan padanya. Seperti eksistensi Rukia merupakan bagian dari eksistensi Ichigo juga. Dan semenjak saat itu, ia tidak pernah melewati hari tanpa ada Rukia di dalamnya.

"Nah, kau pasti menyukai kepalamu diinjak oleh gadis manis sepertiku," celetuk Rukia dengan percaya diri yang dijawab dengan Ichigo dengan senyum mengejek.

"Enak saja kau bilang." Ichigo terdiam sebentar. Kali ini keheningan menyelimuti mereka sedikit lama. Sampai Ichigo berguman lirih. Sangat lirih tapi masih dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengar Rukia. "Seperti kata orang, ya, di mana ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan."

Untuk sejenak Rukia juga ikut terdiam, tenggelam dalam keheningan yang Ichigo buat. Memikirkan kembali bagaimana ia harus meninggalkan Seireitei yang mulai ia sukai karena harus mengikuti kakaknya pindah ke Tokyo. Meninggalkan Ichigo dan teman-teman yang berarti bagianya. Terutama jauh sekali dengan jangkauan mata hazel Ichigo. Bohong rasanya kalau ia mengatakan ia tidak merindukan Ichigo. Karena selama tinggal di kota metropolitan itu, tidak sekalipun wajah bodoh Ichigo enyah dari kepala gadis itu. Setelah beberapa lama ia tenggelam dalam diam,ia berhasil memecahkan keheningan itu dengan nada khasnya, "kau kelihatan menyedihkan sekali saat itu. Wajahmu seperti mau menangis, lo, Ichigo."

Ichigo menatap amethys Rukia. "Kau juga ingin menangis, kan? Wajahmu juga menyedihkan."

"Tapi wajahku tidak semenyedihkan dirimu."

"Apa benar begitu? Itu karena aku tidak ingin kau pergi," ucapan yang tidak Ichigo sadari keluar begitu saja. Membuat atmosfer di antara mereka beubah. Sedangkan Rukia yang terkejut dengan ucapan Ichigo hanya terdiam sambil melihat Ichigo yang sama terkejutnya. "Ada sesuatu yang belum aku selesaikan denganmu, setidaknya itu dulu."

"Sesuatu apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat yang tidak begitu baik.

Ichigo terdiam. Hazelnya bersibobrok dengan amethys Rukia. Tatapan Ichigo sama seperti tatapan yang Ichigo berikan padanya dulu. Tatapan yang sampai sekarang Rukia sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya. "Aku ingin bersamamu, Rukia. Selalu bersamamu." Kalimat Ichigo terdengar mantab. Ya, Ichigo selalu ingin bersama Rukia. Ia bahkan pernah berpikir untuk menyusutkan badan mungil Rukia dan menyimpannya di dalam saku. Sayangnya, ia bukan hidup di dunia Spongebob yang bisa menyusutkan seluruh kota dengan sabuk sakti Mermaid Man. Jadi, semenjak Rukia menyabotase lemarinya dan sampai menggelar futon di sana, ia tidak pernah memindahkannya. Karena ia tidak pernah merasa keberatan. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia menyukai dimana ia bisa melihat wajah damai Rukia saat tidur dan wajah penuh iler gadis itu saat bangun. Ada juga saat ia akan menanti kehadiran Rukia di lemari yang untungnya besar miliknya di saat ia bersiap untuk tidur. Fakta yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahui oleh gadis Kuchiki tersebut.

Setelah mendengar pengakuan Ichigo—yang dulu sekali pernah diharapkan olehnya, Rukia ragu bagaimana ia harus mengartikannya. Atau ia hanya menghindari kenyataan yang tak ingin ia hadapi. Karena kenyataan itu hanya membawakan kebahagiaan yang sangat sebentar padanya. Lalu, sisanya hanya penyesalan karena mereka terlalu lambat dan takut untuk melangkah maju—setidaknya ketika mereka masih memiliki kesempatan di masa lalu. Karena di masa sekarang, Ichigo adalah milik Inoue Orihime dan Rukia adalah milik Abarai Renji.

Entah bagaimana Rukia harus menggambarkan perasaannya. Yang Rukia ketahui saat ini hanya pelayan yang datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua minuman pesanan mereka menyelamatkan mereka dari perasaan abu-abu mereka.

Rukia terkekeh—berusaha terlihat baik setelah mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Seakan itu tidak memberikan efek apapun padanya. "Hei, Ichigo, rumahku sekarang di Tokyo, lo, jauh dari Yuzu dan Karin. Kau kan siscon, pasti sulit jauh dari mereka."

Ichigo ikut terkekeh—sejenis tawa yang sama dengan yang berusaha Rukia tunjukkan padanya. "Ah, benar juga, ya, pasti sulit sekali meninggalkan mereka bersama dengan ayah anehku."

"Kau harus sedikit menghormati paman Isshin. Mau seaneh apapun, beliau adalah ayahmu," kuliah Rukia terdengar seperti menasehati juga mendukung Ichigo. Atau memang keduanya?

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah mendengar nasehatmu. Tapi, baiklah," ucap Ichigo.

"Oh, ya, Nii-sama, sudah menungguku, Ichigo. Aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Rukia dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan.

"Secepat itu? Tapi, sampaikan salamku pada Byakuya."

"Baiklah. _Jaa ne_."

" _Jaa ne._ "

Rukia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melemparkan senyum terakhirnya pada Ichigo. Kaki mugilnya melangkah keluar dari kedai dan entah kapan akan menapakkannya di sana lagi.

Setidaknya, untuk kali ini, perasaan yang sudah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun sudah ia sampaikan. Meskipun takdir membuat mereka tidak bisa bersatu. Ichigo bersyukur, Rukia yang mengisi setiap hari kosongnya—meskipun kekosongan itu ikut pergi bersama Rukia yang tidak ada di sisinya lagi.

" _Yang kuharapkan saat ituwaktu tidak akan pernah berjalan lagi ketika kau tidak ada di sisiku."_

 **Fin.**

Fict pertama saya di fandom Bleach. Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membacanya. Fict ini dibuat karena saya merasa galau karena sesuatu—yang pasti reader mengerti. Maaf kalau feel, alur, dan EYD yang belum sempurna atau typo yang masih berceceran. Saran dan kritik yang membangun akan saya terima.


End file.
